


Breath of the Wild College AU

by Tomes_and_Tea_Leaves



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: College AU, Multi, everyone's a human, headcannons, ill add warnings if they come up, just for fun, maybe some ships?, posting this in case I write some prompts with these, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomes_and_Tea_Leaves/pseuds/Tomes_and_Tea_Leaves
Summary: posting this here in case I decide to write short drabbles, one-shots, etc. with these headcannons.just the breath of the wild gang in a college setting. everyone's a human. makes it easier on me.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. College AU Headcannons

So, what's my headcannon for a Zelda: Breath of the Wild College AU?

This initially comes from a place of being generally disinterested in high school au’s. Not that I don’t think they can be really fun and inventive for people, and I’m glad that so many people enjoy them. But for me, as a college graduate, the college environment allows for a lot more freedom to explore things. It also doesn’t seem out of place or uncomfortable when characters might engage in more intimate situations (not that that kind of stuff can’t happen in a high school situation but also... is a lil uncomfy to watch people write that, I dunno. just a personal preference).

But in any case! here are my headcannons, so let’s gooooooo!

The Setting

  * Hyrule State College, duh
  * pretty much the only school nearby
  * accepts everyone
  * constantly funded by the local governor (Governor Rhoam)
  * but only because he understands the importance of an education
  * and because his daughter’s attending
  * not because he agrees with the college’s management aka the president
  * the school’s president is Ganon
  * hence Rhoam’s irritation



Zelda

  * mechanical engineering major
  * truth be told, she didn’t really know what to major in
  * she just knew it’d be STEM related
  * and honestly? good for her
  * her father is absolutely paying her tuition
  * all of her professors adore her



Link

  * this boy?
  * this good, sweet boy?
  * a culinary arts major, without a doubt
  * no one’s ever seen him happier than when he’s in the kitchen
  * everyone thinks he’s a mute because he actively signs
  * but in all honesty, he does it just to piss off Revali
  * this boy can speak, he’s just selective
  * and a lil introverted
  * plus learning sign language is super cool and inclusive
  * came here on scholarships



Mipha

  * a nursing major
  * I mean, come on... was there any other choice?
  * she’s also the captain of the swim team
  * she’s the biggest shitposter of the group
  * followed by Link
  * Sidon sometimes comes to visit since he’s still in public school
  * everyone loves it when he does
  * her dad is also paying to help her through school



Revali

  * he didn’t know what he wanted to major in initially
  * then he decided to just do something he knew he was good at
  * this boy majors in Mathematics with a concentration on geometry
  * minors in creative writing
  * you’re gonna look at me and tell me he can tell the needed trajectory of an arrow in a split second and not be a math major???
  * he uses the word asinine!!! come on
  * absolutely the leading member of the archery team
  * he paid for his college tuition by saving up from winning archery competitions
  * and a few creative writing ones too
  * hasn’t caught on that Link isn’t a mute
  * did learn sign language tho just to boast



Daruk

  * he’s a coach
  * but if you ask around, no one’s really sure _what_ he coaches
  * he’s just always seen with a different ball cap
  * every
  * single
  * time
  * and he always carries a whistle around his neck
  * he also seems to be the one the kids go to when they need some advice or just a good laugh



Urbosa

  * she’s a professor
  * everyone loves her
  * she just recently earned her second PhD
  * has degrees in both History and Gender Studies
  * she’s Zelda’s honorary mother
  * another professor that everyone loves
  * the kids are often seen hanging out in her classroom or office to just vibe



Impa

  * Communications Major, for sure
  * she’s just trying to do her work
  * but somehow always gets mixed up in the group’s antics
  * definitely ends up being the mom friend when she gets involved



Purah

  * she’s a grad student
  * but she works in IT
  * always has the latest tech
  * absolutely posts on TikTok



Robbie

  * also a grad student
  * also works in IT
  * he and Purah are a dynamic duo
  * is typically the one filming Purah’s TikToks
  * claims to be the guitarist in a band
  * but no one knows what band
  * probably does Soundcloud stuff on the low



The Yiga

  * absolutely Greek life
  * or at least something similar
  * constantly trying to get people to join
  * heckle and prank the group
  * try to set them up for a lot of stuff
  * trying to get them expelled
  * nothing ever works
  * there’s just an endless cycle




	2. Welcome to IT, How Can We Distract You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purah wants to perform a heist. Robbie loves rock n’ food. Impa has more than two brain cells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt: Anon requested, "I would love to see what a day in the IT office would look like with Robbie and Purah’s antics, featuring Impa!"

Another guitar riff shreds through the air. Each note bounces off the walls, blasting right back at the speakers. Two heads of soft white hair bob in time with the rhythm. An improvised drum accompanies the tune, though the makeshift pencil drumsticks don’t add much, the clacking of the wood too soft in comparison to the blaring rock music. However, that doesn’t stop the wannabe rockstar from jamming to his heart’s content.

The other figure, the idle listener, pauses, head-bobbing coming to a halt. She taps her index finger on the desk once, twice, three times in rapid succession. Her other hand reaches up to pull the lollipop from her mouth as her maroon eyes peer over the monitor at her companion.

“Do you think,” Purah starts. “We could pull off a heist?”

The drumming slows. Purah’s gaze is met with a raised brow above a pair of dark sunglasses. She watches him contemplate, clicking his tongue once.

“Yeah, I think so,” Robbie says. He leans back in his chair, resting his feet on the desk. “What’re we thinking?”

“What if we broke into President Ganon’s office?”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“And we took, like, one of those stupid paintings he keeps in there.”

“You’re… you’re being serious, aren’t you?”

“Go big or go home, right?” Purah sticks her lollipop back in her mouth. She crosses her arms, resting her elbows on the desk in front of her.

“I mean, I guess.” Robbie tilts his head to both sides, weighing the pros and cons of continuing this conversation, before saying, “Alright, seeing as how you’ve already started to entertain the idea, explain the process, boss.”

Purah’s eyes widen, a sparkle glittering for an instant. She removes the lollipop once more and launches into her answer. “Well, I figure no one would expect an amateur group of thieves to try and get into the President’s office, right? And I realize that the Yiga House would be much easier.”

“Right. They’re all idiots.”

“Exactly. But you know what else they are?”

Robbie shakes his head, not following.

“Ganon’s favorite group on campus. Meaning if something were to happen to them or that house, Ganon would want to see to the situation himself. And that leaves his office free for breaking and entering. But listen to this. This is the best part: once we get one of those paintings, we plant it at the Yiga House.”

“So, you also wanna frame the Yiga?”

“We certainly could. They mess with us often enough to warrant some payback.”

Robbie nods slowly. “Sounds like you’ve put a lot of thought into this.”

“Only an hour or so.” Purah sticks the lollipop back in her mouth.

“Sounds about right. So, is this hypothetical or are we going to go through with it?”

“Go through with what?”

A new voice shouts over the still blaring rock music, a new song has been playing for about a minute or so. The door shuts behind another white-haired woman who holds two brown paper bags in one hand, the other goes to rest on her hip. Warm brown eyes look between Purah and Robbie.

“Imps!” Purah exclaims, her arms raised in the air above her head.

“Ooooooooh. Whatcha got there, Impa?”

“Some glazed vegetables, and—” She peers into one of the bags. “A rice bowl, I think.”

“Aw, you didn’t have to do that,” Purah replies.

Impa scoffs, making her way over to her sister. She drops a bag on Robbie’s desk as she does. She winces when she passes the speakers.

“Of course, I did. When was the last time you ate?”

Purah opens her mouth to speak, lollipop hanging there idly. She furrows her brow and snaps her mouth shut.

“That’s what I thought.” Impa turns to Robbie. “Can you turn that down?”

“Hm? Oh!”

Robbie whips his head towards the computer. A few clicks later, the rock music vanishes. A faint ringing seems to hang in the air of the IT space. A sheepish expression flickers across Robbie’s face before he digs into the paper bag. Purah grabs the lollipop wrapper on her desk. Impa scrunches her nose as she watches her sister gently lay the candy on the wrapper, saving it for later.

“Are you not eating with us today, Impa?” Robbie asks, mouth already full of veggies.

“No, I’m meeting with Zelda for lunch. She’s having trouble with some of her classes.”

“But, Imps,” Purah whines.

“I’ll make it up to you later, alright? Now,” Impa pauses, planting herself in a nearby chair. “What are you two going to go through with?”

“What do you mean?” Purah brings out two styrofoam containers, giving her sister a confused glance.

“Whatever it was you were talking about as I walked in?”

“Oh, snaps! We’re going to break into President Ganon’s office.”

Impa blinks. “You… what?”

“Yeah. We’re gonna take one of those ugly paintings that he hangs up in there and frame the Yiga House.”

Impa leans forward, elbows on her knees, chin resting in her hands. She squints at Purah incredulously for a moment before looking over at Robbie.

“Why do you continue to enable her?”

Robbie pauses, mid-bite. He looks down at his food, back at Impa, and shrugs. “Why not? Keeps things interesting, don’t ya think?”

Impa rolls her eyes. “It’s a miracle you two manage to get anything done in here. What with your absurdly loud music,” she gestures at Robbie. “And your... your... well, whatever obsession of the week suits your fancy. Wasn’t last week about finding Bigfoot or something?”

“We’re multitaskers. What can we say?” Robbie beams.

“Yeah. Sure.” Impa returns her attention to her sister. “By the way, did you ever get around to fixing that problem?”

“What problem?”

“Link needs something with the internet fixed. I think he filled out a ticket. I mentioned something two days ago?”

Purah just meets Impa’s gaze, eyes wide. A moment passes. Purah blinks and a sheepish smile spreads across her face. A dusting of rose covers her cheeks.

“Look,” Impa sighs. “I don’t know what’s wrong with Link’s internet. Unlike some people, I actually do my work.”

“Hey! We get stuff done!” Robbie exclaims.

“Right.”

“Yeah, yeah. Alright. I know. What ever would I do without you?” Purah laughs.

“Probably starve. Now will you please eat?” Impa stands up, walking over to Purah. She gives her sister a quick hug before heading back to the door, fist-bumping Robbie on the way. “And don’t forget to help poor Link with his problem! Thanks, sis!”

“Anytime, Imps!”

The door closes. A moment passes. Purah locks eyes with Robbie, and she grins.

“So, next PowerPoint night…” she starts.

“I’m listening.”

“Oh! And one more thing.” The door bursts open again, and Impa leans on the frame. “I think someone left a stink bomb in the Yiga House bathroom. So if you needed a window of opportunity, now’s as good a time as any. But you didn’t hear that from me. Later, guys.”

The door closes once again leaving Robbie and Purah staring after Impa. The two look at one another. Robbie’s grin mirrors Purah’s.

Just another typical day in the IT department.


	3. Finals Week Headcannons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon asked: what’s everyone like during the dreaded finals week? who’s breezing through it just fine and who’s probably going insane from the stress?
> 
> so these are my headcannons for the students during finals week (no Urbosa or Daruk directly :(... maybe next time)

Zelda

  * She’s low-key stressing
  * Mechanical engineering is no joke
  * She’s trying to act cool as a cucumber
  * But she’s snapping a lil when people talk to her
  * She apologizes right after
  * Goes to Urbosa for some help and de-stressing
  * (They absolutely drink so much tea)
  * (It calms Zelda down)
  * She just has a lot on her plate
  * And a lot to live up to in terms of people’s expectations of her



Mipha

  * She doesn’t stress
  * At least not in the traditional sense
  * She has her concerns and her doubts
  * But she knows that she’ll do the best she can
  * And that’s what counts
  * She has a wonderful support system
  * Between her friends at school
  * And her family back home
  * A family that absolutely sends her finals week gifts
  * Sidon has daily video calls with her
  * And always makes her laugh



Link

  * This boy also doesn’t stress
  * In fact, he’s the one Zelda snaps at the most since he seems to just skate by pretty easily
  * He’s the kind of guy that studies last minute and aces everything
  * However, he’s also the guy that checks on his friends
  * Absolutely makes them meals
  * Absolutely gives them the space they need
  * Absolutely becomes the person who quizzes them on whatever it is they’re studying
  * He’s the best boy
  * He’s the boy you want in your corner



Revali

  * This boy…
  * This boy has reverse performance anxiety
  * If he’s studying in a group, he knows his shit
  * If he’s on his own…
  * That’s when the stress and doubt creep in
  * And given his penchant for being alone, he stresses a lot
  * However, the others know what’s going on
  * And they leave him small gifts to make him feel better
  * He’d never say it, but the small treats left by Link that remind him of home?
  * Those are his favorites
  * And those are the things that help him through the week



Impa

  * Also stresses
  * Like… high-key stresses
  * Between making sure Purah, Robbie, and the gang are doing well with their finals
  * She has little time for hers
  * Not to mention how her major requires a lot of projects
  * She’s trying to cram everything into one week
  * And it’s driving her up a wall
  * She doesn’t want to focus on how everything piling up is the result of helping everyone else
  * But that thought does occur to her every now and then
  * She doesn’t regret it though
  * Especially when everyone agrees to help out with her projects
  * Making the work go much faster and having it be much more fun



Purah

  * The exact opposite of Impa
  * Meaning she doesn’t stress
  * At all
  * Did she leave everything until the last minute?
  * Yes.
  * Does she get it done?
  * Yes.
  * Does she somehow manage to get incredible grades?
  * Also yes.
  * And that’s why she continues to procrastinate
  * She’s never had negative consequences to her actions
  * This annoys Impa constantly



Robbie

  * He stresses a lil
  * Like… not a lot like Impa or Zelda or even Revali
  * But he has a moderate amount
  * Because he also pushes everything to the last minute
  * You know, because he’s busy helping Purah with… whatever it is she does
  * So his stress comes from trying to figure out how to best go about his work
  * He gets everything accomplished
  * He just stresses a lil along the way




	4. Fruit and Responsibilities: Finals Week, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon said: I loved the headcanons but I’d definitely also love to see what you were thinking prompt-wise with the gang during finals week (if I may request one)! I don’t have any specific scenario to request exactly...but I’m looking forward to whatever you decide
> 
> Summary: Finals Week brings out unwieldy amounts of stress. One sweet boy tries to make his friends a little happier one dish at a time.

The words were swimming on the page. Goddess knows how long she had been staring at the text, and yet nothing was sticking. Zelda groaned, dropping her head in her hands. There was absolutely no way she was going to ace this final. Maybe she wasn’t cut out for mechanical engineering. Maybe she had really bitten off more than she could chew. Maybe… maybe she should contact her adviser about what other majors she could take. 

Zelda lifted her head. She glanced at the clock, eyes widening. Seven o’clock. She had been studying for hours now, holed up in her dorm room. She leaned back in her chair. She closed her eyes for but a moment, taking a deep breath. A sighed followed. An idle thought passed through her head: how were the others faring?

No doubt Mipha was on top of things. Mipha never seemed to let stress get to her. She was always focused, not worrying about things that were outside of her control. That was where the two women differed. Zelda was all too used to micro-managing everything down to the very last detail, hoping against hope that everything would turn out perfect in the end. And Mipha, well… Mipha kept her cool. 

In that regard, Zelda and Revali had a lot in common. Eveyone knew Revali talked a big game, not that anyone would tell him that to his face. But Zelda was keenly aware of how he acted in front of others as opposed to how he was on his own. She, too, suffered from self-doubt. It was much easier to boast about your abilities in the presence of friends than it is to convince yourself that you’re capable when you’re alone. The two of them had a definite penchant for spending too much time on their own. Perhaps that was the real issue she was facing. As much as she needed to study, isolation was not the answer.

But then again, there was a reason she had secluded herself in her dorm. 

_Link_. 

Zelda clenched her jaw, gaze flickering briefly to her phone. She hadn’t been too kind to the boy the last time she saw him. He had been doing nothing to really warrant her anger. She just couldn’t stand having someone near. She needed to focus, and Link’s very presence, his carefree, easy-go-lucky attitude had gotten to be too much. So she snapped. She knew she should be the one to reach out, to make amends. She knew she needed to apologize. And yet, here she had been for the past several hours, trying desperately to study and ignoring her responsibility as a friend.

Zelda sighed, standing up from her seat. This was something she had to do in person. A simple message was not going to suffice. She grabbed her phone, tucking it into her back pocket, and slipped into her coat. 

If she hadn’t already been looking down, she might’ve stepped on the gift left just outside her door.

There, on the welcome mat she had insisted on having to feel more at home, was a small white box. A thin string of twine wrapped around it like a present. Between the string and the box was a small card that read, “Zelda.” She knelt down and gingerly took the box, pulling the card out.

“Zelda,” she read. “Take all the time you need. Hope this helps. Link.”

Zelda blinked, looking between the signature on the card and the box. Her brow creased. She stood and returned to her dorm, the door shutting softly behind her. She sat the box atop her now closed textbook. She stared at it for a while, perhaps for too long. However, with the Yiga House targeting both her and her group of friends, she figured it didn’t hurt to be cautious. That and Link had been known to have a hand in a prank or two at her expense. 

Zelda pursed her lips. She took a deep breath, sighing once more. String in hand, she gently unwrapped the white box. She lifted the lid, and a soft gasp spilled into the room. 

A single slice of cake sat in the center of the box. A fruitcake nonetheless. Zelda would have bet her life that it was the same recipe used in her parents’ home when she was little. It looked flawless with its delicate fruit slices wading in a pool of white whipped frosting. 

Zelda smiled. She quickly closed the box, forgoing the string, and headed back for the door. She still had an apology to make. And she could think of no better way to do so than to indulge in some pastries with a friend. Studying could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> If I end up writing anything for this AU, I'll post them in this work. That way everyone knows what's going on and everything's together.
> 
> Lemme know what you think! And if there are specific prompts you'd like to see, be sure to drop 'em below. As a fair warning: I don't do NSFW.


End file.
